


Fear – of What?

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [36]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House muses on fear and the past... and Stacy. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear – of What?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

He hadn't seen Cameron since the day she delivered. That was better than a week ago. Cameron had gone home two days later with her 'bouncing baby boy' and her husband. It took him until today to realize why he hadn't gone to see her and the baby - he was afraid.

Afraid of what? Seeing a child that constantly reminded him of Stacy and the child they lost? Seeing Cameron happy? He wasn't sure. Maybe both. Maybe it was something else entirely. _And, maybe I should just get the hell over myself and go see this kid._

******

He knows he should have called first, but he was never one to adhere to social niceties; besides, her car was in the driveway. She had to be home. He rang the bell and thought about turning around and going home. Then he kicked his fear and made himself wait.

Nothing

He rang the bell again, waiting. Had she and Chase gone out somewhere? No - Chase was still at the hospital, so that wasn't it. He rang and knocked at the same time. Still no answer.

If he were a paranoid man, he would think she was avoiding him. He's not, so he calls her. The phone rings, then goes to voicemail. He hoped Cameron was asleep. To test that theory, he picked the lock and let himself inside.

Beyond the door he was met with near silence. He had at least been expecting to catch her breast-feeding. But the silence was worrying. He crutched down the dim hallway peering first into the nursery, then the master bedroom.

He would never admit to another soul his relief at seeing Cameron and the baby curled up, asleep, on the bed. Sagging, he leaned against the doorframe, watching them. When Cameron opened her eyes and saw him, she looked very surprised to find him standing in her bedroom doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

A shrug from House. "Wanted to see your kid."

"You could've called," she countered with a yawn.

He held up his phone. "Tried, you didn't answer."

"Sorry. Was up half the night."

"Kid that bad?"

Cameron shook her head as she sat up slowly. "No. I just couldn't sleep."

His playful air changed. "PPD? Insomnia? You need something?"

"No. I'm fine. I just need a semi-regular sleep schedule."

House snorted lightly. "Which you may get about the time it sleeps through the night." He pointed toward the bed.

"The baby? He doesn't do so bad."

"Oh, I meant Chase."

Cameron laughed and he remembered that night she came to him, wanting to feel sexy. Which made him think of Stacy again. So many things lately had him thinking of her.

The baby woke and blinked his large eyes up at Cameron, then at House. They were the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Until the kid started to scream.

House winced and began to slink out of the room. But he stopped for a moment to watch Cameron interacting with the child. She hadn't picked him up to hold him, instead, she had refocused his attention with a toy.

He nodded to her, "It always that good for you?"

"Most of the time," she replied with a smile. "The unfamiliar voice startled him."

"Guess I should break in more often."

Cameron grinned. "Right." She lifted the baby into her arms, "Did you want to hold him?" she asked.

He found himself oddly surprised and grateful at her request. In an effort not to appear too eager, he motioned to his leg with his cane. "Wouldn't want to drop him."

She slid off the bed, baby settled in the crook of her arm, sweatpants causing the comforter to spark with static electricity. "Come on. You can sit on the couch." She tugged his sleeve.

Her bedroom wasn't nearly as enticing since she was now sharing it with Chase. That made following her to the living room far more attractive. Not to mention, she, on the other hand, was amazing to watch. Still beautiful as ever, but now more confident. He was liking this 'new' Cameron.

Grudgingly, he planted himself on the couch and took the child into his arms. It was the tiniest thing he'd seen since those kittens Wilson had found outside the hospital and he marveled at the tiny fingers and the soft brush of dark hair. He knew Cameron was watching him, smiling; he didn't care.

"What did you name it?" He kept referring to the baby as an 'it' to distance himself from the child.

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. " _His_ name is Gregory," she told him, as though he should already know.

"You cannot be serious."

She smiled brightly at him. "It was Robert's idea."

He frowned and held the baby up for her to take it back. "Well, that's enough social interaction for me today," he told her.

After she had the baby back in her arms, he pushed himself from the couch, collected his cane, then started for the door. He glanced back over his shoulder at her. "Thanks. For letting me break into your house."

She grinned at him again. "Anytime."

He pulled the door closed and rubbed at his eyes, fighting back further thoughts of Stacy and their miscarried child. Taking a deep breath, he realized he might never stop thinking about that day.


End file.
